


Comfort Where We Overlap

by KeevaCaereni



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Birthday of the World - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusion with Ursula Le Guin's Hainish Cycle, in particular the Planet O. Enjolras is getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Where We Overlap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakishlytallaustralian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishlytallaustralian/gifts).



 

> Note for readers unfamiliar with the planet O:
> 
> Ki'O society is divided into two halves or moieties, called (for ancient religious reasons) the Morning and the Evening. You belong to your mother's moiety, and you can't have sex with anybody of your moiety.
> 
> Marriage on O is a foursome, the sedoretu — a man and a woman from the Morning moiety and a man and a woman from the Evening moiety. You're expected to have sex with both your spouses of the other moiety, and not to have sex with your spouse of your own moiety. So each sedoretu has two expected heterosexual relationships, two expected homosexual relationships, and two forbidden heterosexual relationships.
> 
> The expected relationships within each sedoretu are:
> 
> The Morning woman and the Evening man (the "Morning marriage")
> 
> The Evening woman and the Morning man (the "Evening marriage")
> 
> The Morning woman and the Evening woman (the "Day marriage")
> 
> The Morning man and the Evening man (the "Night marriage")
> 
> The forbidden relationships are between the Morning woman and the Morning man, and between the Evening woman and the Evening man, and they aren't called anything, except sacrilege.
> 
> It's just as complicated as it sounds, but aren't most marriages?
> 
> \-- [Mountain Ways by Ursula le Guin](http://www.ursulakleguin.com/Birthday_Excerpts.html#Mountain)  
> 

 

Enjolras had never liked skirts. He had always abhorred the idea of forcing a type of clothing on the people simply because of some old traditions that thought there was only one kind of relationship. Skirts were difficult to walk in and he kept tripping on the hem. Sadly, it was his wedding day, and the traditions had to be observed.

He had never truly expected to marry at all. He knew himself well enough to realise that he was difficult to handle for many people, and the odds of finding not one but three others who would not only tolerate but cherish him seemed unlikely. His dedication to bettering France, his first true love, was also a hindrance to marriage. Luckily for him, he had found others among his cause.

Feuilly walked in then, already with wedding goblet in hand, and tugging at his cravat. Enjolras walked over, tugging it from his nervous hands and smoothing out the knot. His Morning fiancé smiled at him.

"Have you learned your vows yet?"

Enjolras flushed. "I know them, yet I fear I shall forget in the moment."

Feuilly laughed. "Jehan will be cross if you do not answer when he asks. And Grantaire will mock you."

"Grantaire always mocks me, it is as well he has a reason for once," Enjolras grumbled good-naturedly.

Feuilly took his hand and pulled him close. "And after today he will mock you and mock you, and you shall not be able to complain, since you married him."

"Do not forget you shall be there also; it is my hope he shall focus on you on our honeymoon, you have escaped his sharp tongue as of yet." Enjolras leant his head against the other man's forehead. He was fleetingly glad that they shared the same moiety, and could have this closeness without the passion expected between moieties.

"And we shall both be glad of that tongue in days to come, I am sure." Feuilly grinned, pulling away and leading him to the door. "Our husbands await, let us not keep them any longer."

Enjolras nodded, opening the door. They headed out into the main room of La Musain. They had chosen to hold their wedding here, since none could decide where they would live after, and la Musain had long been a home to them all. His eyes fell on Jehan, beautiful with his hair braided and skirts swirling around his ankles, and Grantaire, eyes dark in his face. Someone (Enjolras suspected Jehan) had combed out his hair and placed a blue hyacinth, the flower of Apollo, behind his ear. Enjolras smiled. He himself wore ambrosia on his breast. _Your love is requited._

Everyone who met Grantaire and Jehan knew they would one day marry. They were both Evening, and closer than pure friendship or shared moiety, and one day, people said, they would make two Morning folk very happy. Enjolras had not expected himself to be one of them. Feuilly had made sense. He had cared for Jehan for a long time, until eventually he had made a move. The connection to Grantaire was slower, but just as strong. Enjolras had seen them together and thought them complete. He was not one of those men who thought a sedoretu needed four people. One needed only to look at Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta to see they needed no other to render them whole. He was still unsure how they had absorbed him into the group.

Enjolras and Feuilly stepped up to join Jehan and Grantaire before the priest. Enjolras had trouble focusing, nervous as he was, but he succeeded in answering when Jehan asked the question, and the sight of Grantaire wrapping long fingers around Feuilly's wrist as he drank from the goblet would remain with him the rest of his life. And, finally, after they fell through the door of their bedroom, Enjolras got to remove his skirts.

**Author's Note:**

> There are sedoretu that don't contain the usual two men and two women. It seems you just have to culturally fit those roles. Hence the dresses.


End file.
